


fragile but fierce

by Mimsys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: imagine Steve getting turned back to his pre serum self, with all the health issues, (there were some really big ones, not just asthma) and the team reacting. Who freaks out? Who mother hens? Who forgot that he still got into fights before he was Cap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragile but fierce

It’s a miracle Steve can even walk like this. With his high blood pressure, heart palpitations, and fragility, Tony can’t help but reach out for him every time he walks in the room; Thor isn’t any better, even offering to carry Steve when the blond looks pale or weary. Bruce frets as well but he’s holed up in the lab trying to find a way to reverse whatever the hell had happened to their captain. The trick shoulder and his tight chest are painful and annoying but not enough to stop him from running around the Tower as if he were still healthy and whole.

They don’t even remember the anemia until Natasha finds Steve slumped on the ground, leaning against the wall as his head listed to one side. He was babbling softly about falling and the assassin couldn’t do anything but take him carefully into her arms and lead him back to bed, tucking him in carefully once they got there.

Despite his renewed frailty, Steve refused to sit out on missions; when the others left him behind, he arrived on scene breathless and on his motorcycle, wearing a pair of too-large jeans and a baggy t-shirt as he pulled out a pair of guns. They weren’t his weapon of choice but he couldn’t sling his shield in this state; when they were pulled from his hands, the frail blond just snarled and felled the man grabbing at his wrists with a right hook that made Natasha whistle proudly.

Once they got back to the Tower, Clint high-fived Steve, steered him towards bed, and then brought the others in to eat their celebratory pizza dinner while curled up with Steve.


End file.
